


I Hate You, Jack

by zistysfosgerald



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Write a story from a child's point of view.</p><p>In which little!Alex writes a letter to the sixth grade bully, Jack Barakat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You, Jack

Dear Jack,

I really don't like you at all, and that's because you're a meanie. You stole my crayons, and threw them in a mud puddle. So for that, I hate you. Even though my mommy told me never to hate anyone... except for daddy. He used to hit mommy when she did something wrong. Did you know that?

Then daddy left with our neighbors' twenty five year old daughter, and we haven't seen him since. But that's not why I'm writing this. I'm writing this because you're a bully. Jack, I'm mad at you, and that's because you stole my Pokèmon cards and never gave them back.

So for that,  
I hate you, Jack.

Love,  
Alex.


End file.
